Crazy nights and love bites
by Smokesanddietcokes
Summary: Edward, an all round bad man. Bella, a teen with an attitude. Together they have one crazy relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think and if I get enough reviews I will continue writing this story. All criticism welcome. Love LM Xoxo**

What are we doing to each other? Another crazy night. Another fight. And then a heated make-out session that led to the bedroom and every wall and table on the way. I was tired of this life. I wanted out but I knew he would never let me. But I had to try. For us. And for our lives because the ship of sanity sailed long ago. Today I would talk with him. Promise.

I could feel his strong arms around me. Holding me close like I might fly away. His breathing slow and peaceful. I loved how he looked when he slept. Like a child-innocent, pure and peaceful. His bronze hair was all over the place, covering his well structured face. His chiselled cheek bones and his beautiful jaw line. I truly did love this man. But we brought out the worst in each other. Possessiveness, jealousy, hate, anger. But one could not live without the other.

His eyelids began to move to reveal his green emerald eyes. He just stared at me for a moment before bringing his hand to my cheek and caressing it. I was lost in his eyes. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. "Morning love" his voice rough with sleep but still like velvet. I smiled at him not able to form a coherent sentence at that moment. He slowly lifted his head to look around the room. An empty bottle of whiskey, our clothes –well my ripped dress- a broken lamp and a picture knocked off the wall. Not too bad, there has been worse. He loked back at me with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry" he sounded so sad. I couldn't understand why.

"Sorry for what babe?"

He suddenly looked angry. He let go of my face and sat up in the bed.

"For everything. For hurting you, lieing to you, harming you. And most of all, loving you."

**Please review! I really need to know what people think of this story so I can continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what to say. He had never even given thought to the fact that this relationship was far from normal. And he never cared about his bad boy ways much either. But he was apoligising. And I couldn't understand why. It was new for him. After everytime we would fight, he would kick, I would cry and he would leave he didn't even say sorry then. Why now?

"Your sorry for loving me?"

"I have kept you away from the life you should have had. I can't let you go. Your never gonna be able to leave me because I wont let you. And for that I'm sorry." Hearing his voice, so pained, made me hurt more than anything. I knew that this had made my decision to try and leave harder. He wouldn't let go. I already knew that. But it hurt too much when we were together like this, and if we wanted to live we had to be separate. It wasn't just for me. But for Edward too.

I slowly crawled behind him and wrapped my small arms around his strong shoulders. He didn't move. "Things can't go on like this. You know that. Some day one of us are going to go too far and push the other over the edge." I had to tell him. He laughed darkly "what do you suppose we do?"

It was now or never. "Well, how about we have a little time away from eachother. It m-" Suddenly he pulled away. "No! I can't let you go. I can't. I can't."

He was pacing the room frantically, pulling at his messy hair. I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to me. "I'm not going anywhere baby" I cooed him. He wrapped his arms around me and put his face in the crook of my neck. I just combed his hair with my fingers, letting his strong arms bruise my tiny waist as he held too tight. "I'm sorry, but you just can't leave." I knew then that I was not going to be leaving freely.

After Edwards little breakdown, we got dressed and went downstairs. It was Saturday so I was dressed in, sweats and a t-shirt. Edward was wearing dark jeans and a white shirt that hinted to his toned six-pack. He really was everything a girl like me could ever want. Did I mention I was seventeen? Ya, pretty young for a relationship like this huh? But that's life nowadays.

I had always been a good girl. Despite my up-bringing. A drug dealer for a father. A coke-whore for a mother. I think that's enough said. He was like my guardian angel on earth.

_2 years ago_

_It was a Thursday evening and I had just come in from school. I walked through the foyer and into the living room, not surprised to see a gang of men sitting down, smoking with my father. I ignored their jibes and roaming eyes. Feeling my stomach turn at the thought of what they were thinking. I started to climb the stairs when I bumped into something big. I looked up surpised, only to meet the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Eyes like green emeralds, face like an angels. He just stood there, looking as shocked as I. I waited for him to move but he didn't so I just moved around him. My mind was in shock. Why was my heart racing so fast? God he was beautiful. Wonder who he was. Probably a "friend" of my fathers. _

_I lay down on my bed. Still in my uniform. I kept playing his face in my mind. And soon fell asleep._

_I woke up next morning early for school. I got dressed, ate and was driven to school by Emmett. The day was uneventful as usual. Until home time._

_At half-three I swiftly grabbed my bag and ran out the double doors of the school. I looked around for the black Mercedes but couldn't see it anywhere. Where the hell was he? It was only when I saw the crowd of people filing around something did I walk over. I pushed through the thick crowd of stunned boys and lusty eyed girls. In the centre, was the beautiful god, sitting upon a black Lamborghini Murcielago. He had on a pair of jeans and a muscle shirt, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Bronze hair pulled in every direction. He got up and began walking towards me. But it couldn't be me. Oh god he was so close now. _

"_Hello again" his voice was like melting velvet. The sun hitting off his perfect white teeth. "What are you doing here?" I didn't understand. "I'm collecting you. What did you think?" A crooked smile took over his beautiful face. I decided to play back. "Well how was I suppose to know? It's not like I know you. I might not want to get in a car with a complete stranger." I put on a scared face. He just laughed. "Ok, my name is Edward. What's your's", _

"_Bella." _

"_Ok so now we're not strangers anymore! I'm just gonna drive you home." He looked at me. A look of promise in his eyes that he was not just another sleazy associate of my fathers._

"_Ok."_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward had calmed and was back to normal, but he still had vice like grip on me. We decided to watch Avatar, but everytime I would try to reach for the DVD he would grab me!

"Edward. I'm not going anywhere." Jeez someone seriously needs a time out.

He just kept staring but loosened his hand on my wrist. I got up, put the disc in the player and sat back on the couch with him. I sat beside him but suddenly he pulled me over between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and had his chin resting on my head. It was times like these that showed me how much we really did love each other.

I began to trace the swirl tattoo that covered his arm and chest. He told me he had gotten it when he was sixteen. It was his birthday and his parents had told him specifically not to get a tattoo. He didn't listen. They didn't talk to him for a month.

I looked back at him and he was staring at me. Expressionless.

"What?"

"I love you." Those three words and my heart was thumping painfully in my chest. Maybe things could be ok. Maybe now he was realising that we weren't made of steel and we're not going to survive our own battle against each other. Maybe, just maybe.

"I love you too." He just kept staring. It was starting to worry me. I hoped he wasn't entering a vegetable state. Oh God...

"Babe what's wrong?" Nothing. "EDWARD! Answer me!" I turned around, straddled his lap and shook his shoulders roughly. And he laughed. Laughed! At me!

"That wasn't funny." I tried to sit back down but he held onto my waist. So I opted to fold my arms and pout.

"No, but your face was." He was still laughing. He leaned in to kiss me and I turned my head. He tried to kiss me again but I kept dodging. His face was priceless, and his pout had me in a ball of laughing. So when he was tired of playing "catch the lips" he pulled me down, pinned me to the couch and started placing wet open mouth kisses all over me.

"Ick, get off you dog!" It was hard to understand what I was saying because I was laughing so much.

"Nope. This is what you get for avoiding me seriously smoochable lips." He puffs his lips out for emphasise and I kiss him without his wet tongue all over my face.

Edwards now lying on top of me and we're both breathing heavy. He kisses me softly and I wrap my legs around his waist. His lips move to my neck and I'm in heaven. He leaves a hot trail from my collarbone up to my jaw line. Every part of me he touches tingles.

I'm just about to rip his shirt off when he jumps off of me. "What the hell!"

He smiled wickedly at me and I know what he's doing.

"You want to play a game. Fine, let's play."

Edward begins to run into the kitchen, and up the side stairs. Boy he's fast. "I'm gonna catch ya" although I probably won't. He suddenly disappears.

A velvet voice whispered in my ear "Not if I catch you first". He spun me around and pushed me against the wall. He was kissing me fiercely as I bit his bottom lip. His moans turned me on so much. In less the four seconds I was naked and he was still wearing too much clothes. I ripped open his shirt to reveal his toned six-pack and huge muscled arms, covered in his tattoos.

His jeans were next. I pulled them down and he stepped out of them. He pushed his erection into me and bent down to whisper in my ear "Baby your the only one I ever want to be with. I love you so much". With that I pulled his Hugo Boss boxers down and pulled him into me. He had his palms against the wall pinning me as we just stared into eachothers eyes. He dropped his hands to my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him at my entrance. He was so big. Edward leaned his forehead against mine and entered me. We both gasped. He pulled almost all the way back again and slammed back into me. I moaned, he filled me so much.

I could feel him get bigger, if that were possible and my walls started to tighten around him. We both let out screams of pleasure as we came at the same time.

We both stayed in our position. Breathing hard, trying to slow our hearts down. Feeling like we were on a high. "I love you and adore you. So why is it so hard for me to be good to you?" His question caught me off guard. I mean he was still in me for Christ's sake! I didn't have the answer to that question. Only he did.

I didn't answer him, so I just kept my head down. But he wasn't having that. He gently lifted my chin up. He just looked at me. Waiting for an answer to a question he only knew the answer to.

"I don't know."

He pulled out of me and walked into our bedroom. Great, he just ruined a perfectly good day. After I put my clothes back on in the hallway I followed him in to the room. He was pulling a shirt over his head and he had on a pair of black trousers. He was going out.

He didn't bother to even look at me when he passed me. I let him walk away. I had enough of his shit. He loves me and he adores me but after he fucks me he can just walk out because I didn't the answer to his fucking question. That is it. I am done.

I heard the engine of his Porsche and saw it drive out the passage quickly. I only had a while. An hour at the most.

I pulled out my big Louis Vuitton bag and started to pack a few things. Jeans, Uggs, t-shirts, passport, credit card and a stack of money. I grabbed my iPhone and charger and headed out the door. I only packed lightly. I could buy more and I just wanted to leave.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and swung the door open. I ran to the garage and threw my bag into my Lamborghini. But as I turned to close the boot I saw his Porsche. Oh God, how did he come back and I never noticed? Oh no, oh no, SLAM.

Something pushed me against the car. I was swiftly turned around to face a furious Edward. I have to leave. He'll kill me.

I tried to push him off but he was so strong. "Where do you think you're going?" The venom in his voice almost burned me and his grip on my wrist hurt. "Well?"

"Anywhere away from you." His face changed to hurt and he wrapped his hand around my throat. He was going to strangle me.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, so this is chapter 4 of Crazy nights and love bites. Sorry for the delayed update but school is hectic!_

_Please review! Love LM Xoxo_

He squeezed my throat my tighter, blocking my airways. I was gasping for air. I tried to pull his long fingers from around my neck but my view was becoming blurry and I couldn't move. I was just seeing black spots when he removed his hand and I fell to the floor. I breathed in the air as my lungs welcomed it.

I looked up at him, still dizzy. I couldn't read his expression. He bent to pick me up and I couldn't move to stop him. He carried me bridal style, without a word, to the living room couch. Edward sat beside me motionless. Like a statue. My vision was clearer and my head had stopped spinning. I was coming to realisation.

"Why would you strangle me." I was angry but scared that he would actually kill me.

"I didn't. " Still he didn't look at me.

"No, because that was just a friendly hug! What the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed at him. How was I suppose to deal with his moods and stay calm at the same time? I'm not God!

He didn't look at me and he didn't talk. Fine. I would make him look at me. I stood up on the couch and kicked his back so he was on the floor. I jumped down, straddled him, pulled my fist back and punched him square in the jaw. That got him moving! Oh... Maybe shouldn't have done that...

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me off him. "Let go you fucking prick! I hate you! I swear to God I'm gonna kill you, you sick perverted fuck!" I let him have it as he continued to drag me up the stairs.

He laughed as I screamed. I wrapped my hands around his legs and tripped him up. As soon as he fell I ran up the stairs.

"Come here now Bella!" He was right behind me as I ran into the bedroom. I shut the door and went to lock it but he kept pushing it open. "Baby let me in. I'm sorry. I was mad, I didn't mean it." Ya right! "Wow Edward you changed your mood pretty fast didn't you!" He suddenly pushed his hand through the door and caught me. I kept pulling but he was too strong and he pulled me out of the way of the door. He came into the room, still holding my arm.

He tried to hug me but I kept moving away from him. I couldn't do this anymore. He nearly killed me today. I love him so much but we can't do this! He came closer as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I am so, so sorry" Edward was crying too. I let him hold me and I laid my head on his chest. He rubbed my back while I cried. I tried to stop but I couldn't. So much hurt, pain, lies and for what? To come full circle back to this?

After a while we lid on the bed. "Why did you leave?" I wasn't expecting him to ask. "Because if I had stayed this would have happened anyway. We would hurt eachother. But I didn't leave. So it happened anyway. How's your jaw?" I looked up at his beautiful face and saw a dark bruise just under his eye where I had hit him. "It's fine. I deserved it. But let me look at you." He lifted my head up and stared at my neck. The look on his face was one of disgust as he placed his hands on the marks that were made by his hands.

"Why did you do it?" "I don't know why. I thought that if I couldn't have you then no one could. And that still stands." He looked at me sternly-reminding me that I was his. But two could play.

"As for you also." He looked taken aback by my sudden burst of confidence. "If you ever even look at a girl the wrong way, I will have her head and then yours." I held a threat in my voice, and I wasn't lying. All those bitches out there better keep their hands to themselves! He smiled, and said "now why would you have to worry about me looking at other girls?" He was pushing me.

"Because I know what kind of cheating sleaze you are" I smiled sweetly at him and his face fell. Oh ya bitch! Who da boss?

He had a face on him like thunder so I crawled up his lap. I licked from his collarbone up to his jaw and I head a moan come from his throat. "Promise me you will never, ever sleep with another girl" I whispered in his ear. He was so turned on by this point that I think he would agree to just about anything.

"Never baby, I promise." "Good boy" I smiled, patted his head and jumped off of him.

"Where are you going?" His voice held all the shock that he wasn't going getting some. "Oh I'm tired so I think I'm gonna have a little nap on the couch. See ya later." I ran out the door away from him and his sexual frustration.

"Bella come here now! You little cock tease!" I turned around and laughed at him. He pulled me into him and ground his hips into my core. "You see what you do to me baby? Only you." He said as he kissed my neck. God his tongue! I could feel myself getting wet. "Still want to run?" He bit my neck and I let out a moan. "Oh god... Oh... No. I don't baby. " "Good." He paused for a second and then ripped my t-shirt off. I mean ripped! I in shreds! "I looked at him shocked."Too much effort waiting" he smiled and started kissing me again. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Promise you won't leave after this." He looked at me. Breathing heavy. "I won't leave." He brushed my hair out of my face and started kissing me again. Letting his tongue slide along my teeth. I was about to pull his shirt off when a knock at the door stopped me. Who could that be? Edward let go of me and I put his shirt on as mine was in shreds on the floor. He opened the door and what I saw made my heart stop for a whole beat. Oh fuck.

_Hope you enjoyed. This is my first fanfic. Please review! Or I will stop writing! So please just give a review and make my day ____ LMxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delayed update! But it's here now. Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed! It means so much to me :)**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

No. NO! They cannot be here! Not again. I'm seeing things. That's right, this is all a hallucination and James and Tanya are not standing at my door taking there first steps into-oh god no it's real! James with his short cropped blonde hair and Tanya with her strawberry blonde locks. They were Edwards friends. Well James was anyway. As for Tanya, her and Edward were a lot more familiar with eachother. Slut.

Edward smiles warmly at them as he hugs James first.

"James bro what are you doing here?" Hopefully just stopping by to say hello and leaving. Fast.

"What you not happy to see me? I was in town and I thought I'd stop by and say hello." James has never been anything but nice to me. I didn't have a problem with him. Just the company he kept.

"Of course I am. And Tanya, how nice to see you." Yeah I bet it was.

"Edward" Warm smile. "Bella". She almost growled it out.

"Bella I didn't see you there. How've you been?" James asks coming to hug me.

"I'm good." I hugged James back and Edward brought them into the living room.

Tanya sat beside, or should I say on James, on the love seat while Edward sat beside me on the couch. I was angry, no denying it. Some may say I'm over reacting. I say I have a right too. Maybe I should introduce you to Tanya.

Tanya was just your average teenage, back stabbing, slut faced, ho-bag bitch. And she, was the worst. We went to high school together and she knew Edward from business parties. We never got along. Anytime there was a confrontation in school, she always ended up in the nurses office. I couldn't stop it. She tried to walk on everyone she ever met. Including me, and that was never a wise thing to do.

I was good in school, but growing up with a mafia life-style, how am I supposed to suppress that anger? If there was only one thing my father taught me to do, it was to stand up for myself. And that is what I did.

She just tried to walk over me too often. She has slept with Edward-more the once, slept in my bed _with_ Edward-more than once and she has pissed me off one too many times. Now do you see why I don't particularly want to kiss her ass?

After Tanya controls her self and sits on her own side of the chair, she starts messing with Edward. She is sitting directly across from him and keeps her legs apart. Yeah, she's good at spreading them. Edward tries to ignore her but every so often he looks. I swear, when I get the chance, that glass vase in the corner, may just be perched across his thick head.

After Tanya tries to "seductively" catch numb skulls attention, I stand up and ask who wants a drink. They all agree on red wine and I go to the kitchen to get the wine and some valium.

I smell the skank before I hear her. "Need a hand?" She asks in her most nasally voice. It sounds like scraping knives. God knows I'll be scraping one off of her if she doesn't get lost.

I turn around with the bottle of red and reply "No. But you'll be getting a hand across your face if you don't keep those legs closed".

She laughs. "Oh poor Bella. Getting all jealous just because Edward prefers blondes." At this she winks at me and laughs again. I'm getting hot. My temper is rising, And soon her head will be through a window, but I try to keep myself leveled-if that's even possible.

"Well hon, just look around. I'm the one in _his_ bed everynight and I'm the one who makes _him _happy. So just remeber that." The look on her face tells me she's pissed. She stomps off and I smile in triumph.

After our drinks we chat and James announces that they better get going.

Edward tells me to go down stairs and get a bottle of whiskey for them. I'm about to tell him to get it himself when he says "Please babe. I've a sore leg" and the puppy eyes.

I run down stairs to our wine cellar and search for a bottle of whiskey. I'm on the way up when I hear a moan. My head is spinning and the temper is back. I look into the sitting room and Tanya is on Edwards lap, kissing him. Her hands in his hair while he holds her waist, pushing her down.

I make my presence known by throwing the five year old whiskey on the tile floor. They both look up. Edwards face shocked and embarassed. Tanya's, gleeful and sly.

My head was spinning. My blood pounding. I ran at her and caught her by her hair. She was in such schock that she didn't even realise what I was doing. I pulled her from Edward, and while she was still bent over, I kneed her in the face. With the satisfactory sounf of bone breaking I dragged her skanky ass out the of the room. James had returned and was looking between us and Edward.

Edward suddenly realising what was happening, jumped up and caught me, trying to pull me back. I elbowed him in the ribs and he stumbled back. I continued my maniac laugh as I dragged her to the front door. James was shouting and she was crying like the baby she was. I opened the door for them and James picked Tanya up.

"What is this about? I know you don't like her but maybe if you knew her your opinion would change." James was hurt by my actions. But wait till her hears about hers.

"You know why I don't like her? Because while the cat's away the mice play and that's exactly what they do." He just looked confused.

"Fuck James are you an idiot?" I screamed. "She was sitting on your supposedly best friends lap, sticking eachothers tongues down there throats. Right now. Right before you came back if you would like to know."

James looked at Tanya. She had stopped her crying and looked at me with a smile on her over done face. "See I told you he prefers blondes. He doesn't give a damn about you. And why would anyone? Your nothin but a -"

"Shut up Tanya." We all turned to see Edward walk towards us. "She means everything to me, and she is everything you wish you were." Tanya laughed at him, rolled her eyes and walked away. James walked out after her, a sad look on his face.

I held the door open. I had had enough. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. They weren't just from anger. "Get out." I choked back the tears and held my voice. He went to touch my face and I slapped him away. I kept hitting him as he tried to grab my hands. I finally stopped and walked up the stairs. Edward stood there and watched me. He was just happy I wasn't leaving. But soon he would wish I was gone. I crawled into bed after locking the bedroom door. I cryed. And cryed. And cryed some more. But what was the use. I knew this would happen. I knew it _was _happening. and I didn't do anything to stop it. Sometime during my breakdown I fell asleep and dreamed of nothing but Edward and Tanya. Her sitting on his lap. Him drawing her closer.

I woke up angry and confused. I looked at the clock on the bedside dresser with bleary eyes. 12:20 am. Great. I got up to walk around but tripped my sleepy legs over something. I turned on the light to find Edwards dress shirt on the floor. And suddenly an idea came to me. A crazy, mad and wonderful idea. I went into the walk in wardrobe and pulled down the sewing kit. Aha! Just what I needed. A pair of scissors.

My mind was screaming to put them down and go back to bed. But I didn't want to do that. I needed to find release somehow. It was the only way out that I could see.

And so I raised the scissors and cut straight into the Prada dress shirt. Ahhhh, so relaxing. I could feel my excitement rise as I looked at every haut couture shirt, jeans, suit and tie that Edward had ever bought himself. In less than an hour I had his entire wardrobe in shreds. I was on a high. Like a cocaine addict after another shot of his drug. I wanted another. And so I would get one.

I knew that if he caught me that I more than likely wouldn't make it out alive. His wardrobe was one thing, but his cars, were another.

As I walked down the dark hallway and stair case, my adrenaline spiked. As I passed the sitting room I saw Edward, asleep on the couch. Still in his clothes as a half empty bottle of scotch lay beside him. I cotemplated smashing it over his head, but I wanted to make him suffer before I let him die. Call me a sicko or what?

I walked into the underground garage and closed the door behind me. As the lights came to life I looked around at all the beautiful cars. At least thirty million worth.

I smiled to myself, picking up the fire extinguisher as I walked over to his pride and joy. The fastest car in the world. The Bugatti Veyron. A waiting list of three years and then you splash out ten million like it's no big deal. It truly hurt me to do this. I loved this car. But he loved it too. And the car would understand. I didn't want to hurt it, just Edward.

As I stood on the bonnet, extinguisher in hand, I felt like a God. I raised the heavy can and dropped it. Yup, straight through the windscreen. The alarm went off and I knew I only had a short while. I picked up a wrench and smashed every window in it. Then the doors.

I had just started with his Vanquish when I heard his scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He was pulling his hair and almost crying. I felt the first bubble of hyteria escape my lips. And that was it, I was sitting on his Vanquish, with a wrench, laughing my head off.

Edward marched around and caught my arm dragging me up the stairs. I could smell the scotch off him from where I was on the floor.

I had shut up my laughing and was now smiling pleasantly. Letting the raging Edward pull me along.

He finally decided to deposit me on the floor in the kitchen. I didn't feel the coldness of the tiles, seep through me because I was too high on my adrenaline rush.

Edward paced back and forth in front of me. Pulling his bronze hair in every direction. Finally he walked over to me and did what I knew was coming. He slapped me. Right across my cheek.I didn't move. I didn't care. Why should it matter? I don't mean anything to him.

"Why did you wreck my car?" His voice was tight and I knew he was trying to refrain from screaming.

"Why did you kiss Tanya?" My reply was quick and my voice un-emotional, detatched.

He stopped his pacing and looked at me. I mean really looked at me. And he said the only two words he ever knew to say when things got tricky on his field.

"Get out."

**A.N.**

**So that was chapter 5, I hope you all liked and review if you want a piece of angry Edward ;)**


End file.
